Music In Delay
by LexaStarr
Summary: The Yukihara family was one of the most successful family in the music industries.. A tragic accident happens which causes the loss of parents, a missing daughter, a worried uncle and a persistent brother.. How can one competition change this?


hi... I'm still new here and still trying to adjust... please go easy on me...for now! My 1st fic BTW..!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE

MUSIC IN DELAY

CHAPTER 1

Mikan's POV

"Mom?" I said as I opened my eyes and sat up from the ground I was laying. I touched my throbbing head and gave a small shriek. _'It hurts.'_ I stood and looked around and saw that it was only darkness everywhere I look . _'Where am I? Now that I think about it... Shouldn't I be in the car with mom and dad and..._

_'NII CHAN!'_

My eyes widened as I remembered the horrific scene of the car crash. Flashbacks started appearing in front of me. Whenever I try to run or touch them I just go through. All I could do right now was cry in sorrow... mom... dad.. onii-chan... don't leave me. Please let this be just a dream so that when I wake I can already see the airport and dad will announce we're here then we'll go in the airplane towards Hawaii... please.. Then all I saw was darkness.

...

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"She must be pretty tired. Let her be for a while. Don't worry, she'll be fine"

Voices. I could hear voices which woke me up. 'Ouch!' My head hurts a lot. What happened? I feel like I've been ran over by cars. I groaned as I raised my hand to touch my throbbing head. I never experienced such horrible ache before in my entire life. Is this the end of me? If so, please take me now. I can't bear the pain. Oh, wait... I hear voices again.

"I hope so"

Does that mean I'm still gonna live longer? Or am I just hearing things? But if I'm hearing things... does that mean I'm going crazy or am I already insane? I shouldn't be thinking about these things. I should be more positive,right? Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second. Who am I talking to? Oh mental hospital! Claim me now! But who's gonna pay when I- STOP! I'm not going crazy...

"Look, she's moving"

A gasp could be heard after the voice of a man said that followed by footsteps that are coming near me. It stopped and gentle hands held my left hand since I'm using my right hand to hold my head. I guess I'm not going crazy OR insane if I can tell the actions of the people in here. Huh? People? Why would people be here in this room with a comfortable matress behind a smooth bedding I'm laying on that has a soft pillow and a warm blanket. Huh?.. again. Matress? Comfortable? Smooth? Bedding? Wha- I mean.. Pillow? Soft? Warm? Blanket? What.. what...umm... err...What was I suppose to ask again before I mentioned the soft pillow and warm blanket? Okay, nevermind.

"Are you okay, dear?"

I put my right hand back down then slowly opened my eyes. I shut my eyes quickly to shield it from the bright light that came from the ceiling. The light is so bright that I had to close my eyes again. It's like they want to pull my eyes out. I don't think I like that. I tried to open my eyes again. This time I was successful. The first thing I saw was the white ceiling that held the light bulb. I tried to speak but my throat was feeling very dry. Did I eat cement for breakfast? I turned to my left where I and saw the warm comforting hands on my cold ones. I moved the gaze to its arms and it finally landed on a worried face of a woman.

"Do you need something? Water,maybe?" Wrinkles could be seen on her forehead as she scrunched her eyebrows. The woman had black gentle eyes and fire red hair with silver lines that shows she's quite old but still looks kinda pretty nonetheless. She gave off an expression as if expecting something only I can give and that's when I realized that she must be waiting for my answer. Hmmm.. water? That sounds nice but can I really trust them?

Normal POV

"Haro, get her some water. She looks a bit pale", Yuri said as she motioned for her husband to go while still looking at the young lass with visible concern. He took no complaints and went off closing the door quietly.

Yuri seemed to notice the slight doubt in her eyes and sat down in a chair beside the bed and smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna harm you. I'm Yuri Hazure. The man you saw earlier is my husband Haro Hazure. What's your name, sweetie?"

'She doesn't sound like a bad guy.. maybe I could trust her after all'

Mikan managed to give a small smile and muttered a small "Mikan".

"Mikan... That's a beautiful name. But I'm quite curious on how you ended up in the middle of the street".

_'But I'm not ready to tell anyone yet'_ Mikan thought.

Sensing her trouble, she added, "But I think that could wait. Haro should be here right now with your water". And just like that, the door swung open and the black haired man walked in with a glass of water. He went knelt beside the other side of the bed and helped her sit up and put the tip of the glass on her lips, his other hand placed just below her chin.

Mikan looked at them with a tired but thankful expression on her face then looked down on her lap.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you for your kindness. If there is anything I can do.. please do tell", she stated with a sincere look on her face.

The old couple smiled.

Yuri's grasp on her hand tightened ansd said,"Having the pleasure of taking care of you is enough".

This made Mikan looked at her surprised and confused eyes.

"I don't get it. Surely there is at least something you want from me after all the trouble you've caused to take care of me"

There was silence..

"If you really want to pay us back", Haro started which made Mikan look at him. "Then, you could allow us to make you feel like our own daughter".

"As your own... daughter?", she said, her tone rising a bit and eyes more confused than ever.

Haro nodded,"You see,unfortunately, we never had child though we wanted one badly".

Mikan looked at Yuri again.

"What do you say dear?", smiling slightly, Yuri looked at her with a comforting and a bit of... hopeful? look.

Mikan sighed and looked at her lap...again, "I'm sorry".

This disheartened the couple but never showed it.

"I'm sorry...", she both gave each one an apologetic and thankful smile. She continued, "But I don't think I can promise to be a perfect daughter for you, if that's okay".

The trio laughed. _'At least mom and dad won't worry about me anymore. Demo... Tsubasa-nii, please be safe where ever you are'._ She looked down on her chest where a where two strings are found nearing each other as it went hidden from her shirt and a small lump can be seen.

"I think we can manage that just fine", Haro laughed with pure joy and relief.

"Welcome to the Hazure family",they chorused, smiling broadly and hugging her tightly as if they never want to let go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MEANWHILE... IN THE CITY

" We are here live in one of the busy streets of Tokyo tonight as a report has been sent to us of the accident the main Yukihara family just had two hours ago", a reporter said as she faced the camera a man was holding in front of her with polices and ambulances behind her covering most of the ashened metal which was surrounded with thick yellow tape along with several reporters. "The eldest child 'Tsubasa Yukihara', who was supposed to take over his uncle's business, has survived this tragic accident but his parents ,the renowned violinist and singer, Yuka Yukihara and one of the most successful people in the music industry, Izumi Yukihara was found dead when the ambulance came. Meanwhile, the youngest daughter and the successor of her father's company, Mikan Yukihara was reported missing. Now the big questions are 'who would be the next Yukihara leader'? And what will be the fated ending of the Yukiharas?".

The screen went blank and the maids look at their master pitifully who was sitting on the couch staring at the television with his usual poised, composed and calm face but they all knew that deep inside is the exact opposite of what he looked like now.

The room was large covered by a rich red rug with gold embroideries. On the left side of the wall was a grandfather clock with a big bookshelf beside it. To the right was a mahogany door with another shelf, only this time, it was filled with plenty medals, trophies and other accomplishments that one would think that it will take a whole lifetime to achieve. A huge flat screen television,that was just turned off a few moments ago, was hanged on the wall on top of a drawer. Each sides of the drawer has a long CD case that was filled with many kinds.

_'Mikan, stay safe...'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you have it folks! Did you like it? Please leave a review... and suggestions for upcoming chapters are welcome!:)) oh! and im really,really sorry if this was short. im still ot used to writing these kind of stories... hehe... well, REVIEW!


End file.
